


May I have this dance?

by Celtichuntress76



Series: A Valentine's heart.... [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Jealousy, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtichuntress76/pseuds/Celtichuntress76
Summary: Melanie and Nick know they love each other, but now what? With his new body Nick is suddenly attractive to other ladies and Melanie is jealous..... Sturges wants to have a New Years eve party. Part two in A Valentine's heart series.





	1. Chapter 1

Melanie stood at the weapons workbench trying to pay attention to her work, she had been trying to adjust the sights on her favorite pistol for the past fifteen minutes, but so far she was failing..the reason? Nick was talking to Piper, and Piper was flirting. It was so obvious....the little tilt to the head, fluttering eyelashes, and those little arm touches...Melanie felt like screaming. Every since Shaun had put Nick's consciousness into this new body he was attracting a lot of attention from the opposite sex. It was no longer obvious that he was a synth but he was obviously a man, and a very handsome one at that! Tall, with dark curly hair and eyes so blue you could lose yourself in them. He was certainly easy on the eyes. Melanie sighed as she watched Piper. Flirting was never one of her skills, but it was clear that Piper was very skilled, and when Nick laughed at something the lady reporter had said Melanie felt the last of her patience fly away. She dropped the new scope and walked in their direction.

She didn't get far when Sturges called to her. "Hey Boss, have ya got a minute?" She turned as the lanky mechanic ambled her way. Sturges was a Jack of all trades and had helped her get Sanctuary Hills together. She wondered what he needed. " I know this is gonna sound pure crazy, but I was wonderin' if we could have a party? A New years eve party?" she watched as he looked over his shoulder and blushed. She looked in the same direction and smiled...the newest citizens of Sanctuary Hills, a young mother and her daughter were standing with Marcy in the vegetable garden, pulling up the last of the root vegetables for winter. So he had a crush? Sweet. He noticed where she was looking and blushed more. Rubbing his neck in embarrassment. He sighed " I just think it would be nice, brighten the mood since winter is settin' in and all.." She reached over and patted his shoulder.A party would be nice, but then she remembered Piper and felt her stomach sink.

Sturges was waiting on an answer. Melanie sighed a little and looked at Nick and Piper, and had a sudden thought. If they had a party would he want to go with her, or PIper? Then she looked at Sturges as he stared at the young widow, Amberlee...Ugh being the Boss was never easy. Neither was being selfless. She swallowed her fears and answered Sturges " I think a New years eve party would be wonderful! I bet Amberlee would help you plan. Why don't you ask her to help? Oh, and if you need anything from the caravan let me know, they will be here in a few days." Sturges' smile lit up his whole face. He nodded and walked towards the object of his affection. Melanie watched as the young mother blushed as he approached, looks like he wasn't alone in his crush! Just then a warm hand touched her shoulder. Nick. She looked up at him and smiled, she couldn't help it. He made her forget everything....well almost everything. She saw Piper walking away, hips swaying just so. She wondered how she looked when she walked, probably not like that.

Nick looked down at Mel and smiled. He felt the stress of the day melt away, she had that effect on him. Too bad he couldn't put that into words. He had no problem talking to anyone else. he had just listened to PIper talk for at least twenty minutes and he hadn't tripped over his words, or heaven help him, his own two feet. He had done that yesterday. He had tripped and bumped into Mel as they walked together. He had been mortified. This new body had a huge range of feelings, so far he had only mastered embarrassment. Why was it that the one person he wanted to impress, the one who he cared the most for, turned him into a school boy? It was crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie and Nick are struggling, but won't admit it. Sturges gets to know a certain lady better.

Together Nick and Melanie made their way the community kitchen. Melanie had built it where an old house had been, well she had helped build, and oversaw most of the work. She had thought it would be smart to have a place where they ate together as a group, and could talk about the things going on in their day to day lives. It also ensured that no one went without. People like Mama Murphy would never make it otherwise. The food was grown here and meat was caught by those who had hunting skill. All in all it worked well, with only occasional complaints about cooking and cleaning duty, which was on a rotating schedule. Melanie noticed that Nick was quiet, not saying much as they made their way through the food line and finding a table. He seemed to be deep in thought. She looked at him as they ate their dinner, trying to think of something to say...anything. " So did you send a letter to Ellie explaining things?" he had decided it would be best to break the news of his new self to his secretary back in Diamond City by letter, and since they now had a caravan system in place it was possible. She could imagine the young woman's reaction, then sighed..another attractive woman who cared for Nick. Great.

Nick cleared his throat, he had sat here the entire time they ate trying to put words together. All he wanted to do was tell Mel how glad he was to see her, how lovely she looked, how glad he was to be able to sit here beside her. But somehow he felt nothing would sound right, good enough. Then he realized she had asked him a question...great, he hadn't heard it at all. " I'm sorry, what did you say? " he asked, feeling his cheeks redden. She looked slightly upset. Uh oh. What had he done? He watched as she stared down at her food not saying anything. He felt like slapping himself. "I'm sorry Mel, honestly. I can't seem to think straight..." She looked up, a strange expression on her face. This wasn't good.

Melanie stood abruptly, almost turning her tray over. "You didn't seem to have this problem with Piper!" she exclaimed then turned and stomped from the building. She didn't look back or she would have seen the look of confusion and shock on Nick's face. She felt tears on her cheeks and wiped them away. This was not like her at all. Melanie prided herself on her strength. On her logical mind. This was not strong or smart. When had she turned into a jealous schoolgirl?! Probably the minute Shaun had brought Nick home in this new body. As horrible as it sounded things had been easier when he had been his old self. Now that he was new she didn't know what would happen. He had told Shaun that he loved her, but that was when he had no other options. Maybe now that she wasn't the only one interested he may feel different. The thought made her so sad. She made it to one of the look out towers at the edge of town, climbed up and sat. Then she let the tears out, crying silently.

Sturges sat at his regular table, beside Jun and Marcy. He couldn't help but glance over to where Amberlee and her daughter sat together. He had spent the last few minutes before dinner talking to the young widow about his idea for a New years eve party. He had been thrilled when Melanie had suggested he include her, and even more so when Amberlee had seemed genuinely interested in helping. She had told him it was nice to have something to celebrate after so much trouble and sadness. She looked so young and innocent, but he knew she had seen horrible things. All of them had. But there was something about this sweet woman that made him want to protect her, and her little girl. She made him feel things he had never felt before, and it scared him a little. But it scared him more to think about never knowing what might come.


	3. Chapter 3

Mel had been avoiding him. At first he thought he must be imagining things, but now he was sure. After her blow up in the dinner hall he had been confused. What did Piper have to do with anything? He went to look for her to no avail. Then later when he checked her house the door was locked. This was not normal. What had he done to make her so angry? She had mentioned Piper, maybe he should ask her? But then again he didn't feel like that was wise. He sighed and looked around. The only person around was Sturges, who was busy hanging Christmas style lights around the courtyard. The young widow was with him, and he noticed how they laughed and smiled shyly at one another. Maybe they would know how he could fix this mess!

Mel looked out her living room window. Nick was walking towards Sturges, a determined look on his face. She sighed and rubbed her arms, there was a definite chill in the air. Sturges was right, winter was on it's way. She knew she was being childish but somehow she couldn't stop herself. Every time she thought of Piper flirting with Nick the anger and jealousy rose up like a beast within her. All she wanted was to call to NIck, have him sit with her on the couch and listen to the radio, snuggled up together. She knew how warm he would be, and shivered again. This was crazy. She grabbed a jacket and started towards the door when it opened. It was Piper.

Sturges greeted Nick and offered him a hammer, the young woman smiled as she handed them both nails and uncoiled the light strings. "What's happening Nick? Sturges asked, as he nailed up another length of twinkly bulbs. Nick took a deep breath, the action still felt odd, for this body worked so much better. How could he put this?

" I think I made Mel angry, but I don't know how!" He picked up a string of lights and started working while he spoke " We were eating dinner, and I missed something she said because I was thinking, then she got mad, said I didn't have any trouble talking to Piper...What does Piper have to do with anything??"

Sturges and Amberlee looked at each other. It was the young woman who spoke "Well it sounds like she is jealous. She thinks you can talk to Piper, but aren't doing that for her.I know that would sort of hurt my feelings, if I liked someone...." she blushed and glanced at Sturges who was now a shade of red, but smiling. Nick felt as if someone had smacked him, of course!! How could he have been so blind...Then Amberlee spoke again. " Maybe you should ask her to the party? Show her you're interested in her and not Piper?"

Nick smiled, going to the party with Mel would be a dream come true...If she would say yes.

Mel stood silently as Piper sauntered in, then plopped down on the couch. " So Blue, are you going to the party tonight? Sounds like it might be fun. Sturges and his new girlfriend are almost finished decorating, and Marcy made punch....which I spiked! Oh and your boy has been fiddling with a radio and some kind of speakers...said it would be great for dancing." Melanie wanted to scream but she just nodded. Piper was her friend. Had been one of her first friends after she woke up. She had to find some way to deal with this. She heard music start playing outside, Shaun must have gotten his speakers working. Piper stood and smiled. " Better get dressed Blue, unless you want me to put you to shame...I have a hot red little number just screaming to be shown off" 


	4. Chapter 4

Nick had changed into a suit, a brand new suit that Shaun had traded to Trash can Carla for. The kid had told him he would need it some day, and he was right. Now he stood by the refreshment table, waiting for Mel to show up...and then there she was. She was a vision in black silk. Her dress was cut exactly right, showing off her curves in a way that made his brand new heart work in overtime. She saw him and smiled a shy smile and started towards him, he met her half way and finally found his voice. " Wow, Mel you are absolutely stunning" he watched as she blushed furiously and looked down at her feet. He reached forward and tipped her chin up, making her look at him. Just then Piper walked in, sashaying in a bright red dress. Melanie watched as she walked past...and Nick didn't even look! He hadn't taken his eyes off of her since she walked in, and not even Piper's show of skin and flashy red had changed that! She felt her heart lighten.Then Nick took her hand, leaned forward and whispered in her ear "May I have this dance.."

She couldn't find her voice to answer, simply nodded and went into his arms. It felt so very right. He began to lead them in a slow dance. She leaned against his chest, inhaling the scent of him...warm and masculine. She was home. She smiled as she watched Sturges and his lady moving slowly nearby, and had a feeling the next party just might be a wedding for those two. Meanwhile Piper was flirting with the new caravan driver from Sunshine trading, already several cups into the punch. There would be a story there tomorrow...but right now all that mattered was Nick and the way he felt. She planned on dancing every dance with him, and more. {{{{The End}}}}


End file.
